


Divarazzi.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cameras, Exhibitionism, F/M, Paparazzi, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Photography, Porn with some plot, Sneaking Around, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex on a glass door, some alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Diva was the best paparazzo in all of RAD. She could get shots of any student, faculty, most of the brothers—you name it. It earned her the nickname, “Divarazzi”.Her ultimate challenge presented itself in the form of the mighty first-born.It got sexual.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Divarazzi.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self insert.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Lucifer.

I was the best paparazzo in all of RAD. I could get shots of _any_ student, faculty, most of the brothers—you name it. It earned me the nickname, “Divarazzi”.

My ultimate challenge presented itself to me in the form of the mighty first-born.

Of all the prominent beings in the Devildom, Lucifer proved to be the most elusive; _especially_ when it came to photos. Every snap I had of him was either too blurry, only showed the back of his head, or he simply didn’t show up. Due to my fixity of purpose, I elected to spice things up when I took on a bet made by Asmodeus. He bet me I couldn’t snap a photo of his older brother with an authentic smile. Of course, I accepted that challenge—and I _knew_ the perfect set of circumstances for it.

Being a member of the RAD Newspaper scored me an invitation to the Garden Party, where I knew Lucifer would be in attendance. Lord Diavolo personally invited me after permitting me to take shots for the paper. I was allowed to enjoy myself afterwards, with the promise of mimosas and other human-world delicacies. He seemed to know what I was up to—as he asked me to sneak a few shots of the Avatar of Pride. I was more than happy to oblige.

I hadn’t had much conversation with Lucifer, mainly due to him being perpetually busy with his duties. I myself was constantly occupied; and I mostly kept my distance from him as not to disturb him _too_ much. Intimidating as he was, it was difficult to manage a normal conversation with him. Maintaining a wide berth from him would keep my head clear, I decided.

With my camera in hand, I straightened my back up and walked into the Demon Lord’s Castle. I was greeted by Barbatos, who guided me to the garden area of the palace. We engaged in friendly chatter as we walked. The esteemed retainer had taken a liking to some lovely shots I took of Diavolo not too long ago, landing me in his good graces. With the constant drape of the night sky over the land, the moon emitted a striking lambency. Fanciful music played from an anonymous source, the other partygoers lively but relaxed. Extravagant decorations were placed all around the area, adding to the ambiance of classy festivities. The seven brothers were all in attendance, mingling with other demons and angels alike. I snapped a few shots of the scenery, in awe of the intricacy.

It was then that I noticed Lucifer there, as well.

He had his expected stoic face on, only giving a small smile if someone approached him for an instant. Once he wasn’t socializing, he reverted back to his stoic visage. He did, however, offer a slightly easier smile when it was him and Diavolo talking. The gears in my head turned as I observed him; it seemed he was prone to easing up around the Demon Lord.

 _Interesting_.

Not wanting to be rude, I sucked it up and made my way to the two demons. I did my best to disregard the nerves I felt around the Avatar of Pride; not going to lie, I was somewhat wary of him—as were my other peers. As I neared the two, a buzz of adrenaline electrified my body as a whole. Lucifer offered me a polite smile, a glint of something I couldn’t decode in his eyes. I returned the smile with an even one of my own, pleading with my nerves to calm the fuck down. Before he could say anything, Diavolo interjected with his own excitement.

“Our own little Divarazzi!” He scooped me up into a bear hug, “I am most delighted you’ve made it!” I returned his hug with a breathless laugh, happy but concerned he could crush me like a toothpick if he hugged me any tighter. Before my fears manifested, he let me go and rested his hands on my shoulders. Diavolo flashed me his iconic smile, threatening my already wobbly composure after my silent conversation with Lucifer.

“I am grateful for the invitation, Lord Diavolo,” I bowed a little to show my respect, then gestured to the party around us, “this is a gorgeous setup, my Lord.” I then engaged in energetic conversation with the him, his optimism demanding I loosen up. Lucifer chimed in at times, his eyes focused on me; I could barely look him in the eye. Thanks to Diavolo, however the intimidation I felt from earlier washed away. Barbatos strolled up to us and notified him of something needing his attention.

“It appears I must do my duties,” he bemoaned with a tease in his voice, “as much as I’ve enjoyed your company, Miss Diva. Enjoy the party and take as many photos as you like!” He winked at me, our secret safe. The Avatar of Pride took notice of this, it seemed, from the way his brow furrowed in my direction.

The Demon Prince sauntered off in his demon form, his wings in all of their glory with every step he took. He was quite breathtaking, I mused to myself as I made a mental note to snap some shots of him. I was left standing with his oldest friend, whose focus on me softened.

“Guess I’ll go get these shots in,” I laughed a little nervously, gesticulating to the camera in my hands, “hope you have fun, Lucifer.” I dipped my head in courtesy before taking a step back, a hand on my shoulder. All the breath from my body evaporated as I identified the red glove.

“I’m confident you’ll get some decent shots tonight,” there was that genial grin again, “I’m sure Diavolo and myself will be very pleased with the photos.” The first-born gave my shoulder a tender squeeze, which I felt was unlike him. Even more unlike him was the way he leaned in close, lips tickling my ear as my back met his chest. “Be sure not to take anything you’re not ready for, Diva.” His other hand floated down the side of my other arm, applying a squeeze as he spoke.” Goosebumps immediately shot up over my arms and nape of my neck, heat in my lower belly ignited.

Was that a _threat_?

I spun around to confront him, only for him to completely disappear in the crowd. With a frown, I snapped more shots of the party around me to forget the arousing, yet puzzling exchange I just shared with the Avatar of Pride.

*

*

*

A few hours in, I already had 400 photos saved.

And not _one_ of them had a smiling Lucifer in them. I _did_ capture the brothers’ antics, however.

With a noiseless huff, I looked up from my camera to take in the environment around me. Many of the partygoers were much more alive than before, most likely due to the effect of Demonus. I sipped on a mimosa, scanning the crowd for more photo ops. The stars said I could do it when I caught sight of Lucifer and Diavolo walking away from the party and towards the hedge maze.

 _Bingo_.

I downed my 4th drink with haste and practically glided in the same direction they headed, glancing behind me to certify I didn’t catch anyone’s attention. For once, I was beholden to the dress code for the party—hence the dress Asmo picked out for me personally. I was able to move freely, as being the Divarazzi required of me. Before I stepped onto the grass, I popped my feet out of the heels I wore to enhance my stealth abilities.

I dashed behind bushes and dodged statues, the sound of Diavolo’s vibrant laughter guiding me to them like honey to bees. I couldn’t make out their conversation, but it mattered little to me what the topic was. I just needed that damn photo.

The hedge maze wasn’t _too_ daunting to navigate. I crept on my tiptoes, rounding every bushed corner as their voices increased in sound. The sound of streaming water also amplified as I inched closer to the center of the labyrinth. I rounded the corner of the final hedge, a chorus of laughter reminding me to not rush in. I took a peek around the corner, sweet victory wrapped up with ribbons from what I unfolded before me.

Diavolo and Lucifer were in their demon forms, laughing as they clinked their bottles of Demons together. Lucifer had a few of his buttons unfastened, the pendant he kept tucked away was out. His gloves were placed next to him on the bench, the red of his nail polish glimmering under the light of the moon. His hair was a little less kempt than normal, which stirred the previous coil from our encounter at the garden party. _Damn, he was hot_. It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch two of the most high-powered demons in all three realms so…at _peace_. I knew the Demon Lord could laugh and banter; but seeing his right hand in repose _especially_ unsettled me. Yet, it was unsettling in the sense that it was alien. Unheard of. I couldn’t pry my eyes away, even as I readied my camera.

Glad I established I muted all the sounds on my camera, I snapped multiple shots of the first-born with a genuine smile. I may have taken a little more than I anticipated; I couldn’t help myself. Once I got the shots I needed, I zipped back out of the hedge maze. I made it back to the party in time, checking in with the brothers and hanging with them for a good minute.

I sauntered into the palace, heeding Barb’s instructions on where I could find the bathroom in the gargantuan space. I trekked up the grandiose stairs, my feet and calves burning from all the exercise they had been through today. I hummed a nonsensical tune to myself and wandered into the hallway, the music of the party still perceptible from inside. I opened one of the doors, seeing it was a suite of some sort. I didn’t take much time to survey my surroundings—besides the glass doors leading to the balcony—and beelined it to the bathroom. After doing my business, I washed my hands and left the bathroom—

—and straight into **Lucifer**.

“ _Ah_!” I exclaimed, a grunt flying out of my mouth upon impact. I held both my hands up, an apology already blubbering from my mouth. “Oh, e-excuse me,” I stammered. “uh, I didn’t hear you, hah,” I flashed him a flying smile before I maneuvered around him. My movements were ceased with a raise of his brow and a smug grin.

“Diva,” the firstborn started, one hand seizing my wrist, “I don’t believe you heeded my warning from earlier.” His other hand set itself on the wall next to me, the apple of his cheek brushing mine. “About not taking things you’re not ready for,” his forehead skimmed mine, “is your curiosity so unsatiated that you took such a risk?” He nosed at my wrist before placing a light kiss on it. The deep timbre of his voice resembled that of a spell: chilling, beguiling and petrifying.

“I—I don’t kn—”

“Don’t fret,” in a flash, his arm shot out and I was suddenly pulled to him, roughly pressed against his chest. “I gave you a show, didn’t I? Now you are able to return the favor.”

Lucifer plucked my camera from my wavering hands and placed it on the dresser, guiding me to the glass doors. My tits were smushed against the cool surface, which consequently hardened my nipples. His lips once again found my ear, his trademark chuckle pouring into it as his hands wandered up my sides. “No running away from me now, Diva,” I could feel the swelling of his cock adjacent to my ass, his hands now hitching my dress at my midsection. With his underlying demon power, he made sure my panties faced an untimely demise as he snatched them right off of me. His other hand splayed between my shoulder blades, keeping me pinioned to the glass as he delivered a steep smack to my unclad ass. This shook a moan past my lips, my body jolting against his. My body tightened from each touch he executed, contributing to the growing wetness in my cunt. 

“Fuck,” I mewled, my head thrown back against his shoulder, “a-anyone could see us, you know,” despite my words, my ass drove further against his hardness.

His retort came in the form of my legs being pushed apart further than they already were. He slipped two clothed fingers in my pussy, the sensation inducing another moan from me. My legs wobbled from the overstimulation of his touch, along with the coolness of the glass door taunting my nipples. His own breaths grew stuttered, showing the depths of his own arousal. 

“You see everyone around you,” The Avatar of Pride rubbed the tip of his cock along my opening, “…now let everyone see _you_.” He sidled up closer to me than before, his cock pushing its way inside of me and to the hilt. His wings flitted around me, accompanied by an inhuman growl at the sensation my heat gave off. Both his arms entrapped me against him, one of his hands clasping around my jaw as his other one grabbed both my elbows. He held my elbows behind my back, my head fixed to stay looking down at the garden party. My mouth hung open, halted gasps struggling to leave my throat from the fullness his cock made me feel. I was fucking stuffed.

And I _loved every minute of it_.

Below us, the party was a lot more vibrant than before. Everyone was lost in the world of dance or conversation; impervious to the debauchery going on just above them. Through lidded eyes, I glanced down at all the beings interacting and having a splendid time with each other.  
  
“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_ ,” I groaned, breathing in through my nose to force myself into relaxation.

“If only they would look up,” Lucifer’s breathing was labored upon speaking, “and saw the show you’re putting on for them.” His thrusts grew increasingly spirited with each motion of his hips, my front rubbing at the glass door. Jolts from my nipples being stimulated shot to my cunt, which ached even further in the most delicious way. His head dipped down and against where my neck and shoulder met, teeth nibbling at the skin; said nibbles developed into bites, his fangs dangerously close to piercing at my skin. My forehead rested against the glass, my breath condensing the space in front of me.

I couldn’t even come up with a proper retaliation to hurl at the Avatar of Pride. I could barely form a proper thought from how hard he was fucking me. The only sound in my thoughts and my world were melodies, orchestrated by our moans and contact of our perspired skins. I could feel how close he was from his declining control, his thrusts becoming progressively carnal as his growls pervaded the suite. My own orgasm was impending, the tightness in my core more and more unbearable. Peeking at the world going on outside only fueled the fire in me—being this unguarded, the thrill of potential onlookers catching us in such a raw state.

He let go of my elbows and caught both my wrists, proceeding to pinion them over my head with both hands. He drilled himself as deep into me as humanely possible, his tip grinding hard against my gspot. The waves of euphoria overtook me at last, my body spasming against his as my cunt pulsated around his cock. His hips faltered before stilling, a guttural moan escaping his lips as he emptied himself in me. My mind buzzed from the afterglow, reeling in and out of reality as a lazy smile spread on my face. Just as I thought I was going to collapse to the ground, Lucifer eased himself out of me and picked me up, carrying me to the bed bridal style. He laid me down, sitting on the edge of the bed next to where I was.

“You’ve done well,” he trailed a gloved finger along my arm, “rest. Because after this, I’m going to give you a **stern** good talking-to about those photos. You’re not going to leave my room for a **week**.” The last thing I noticed was him holding my camera, scanning through the photos.

The ultimate cost of being a Divarazzi.


End file.
